Cruel Intentions YuGiOh Style
by Serenity Wintirs
Summary: Based off of the movie Cruel Intentions. Seto and Isis make a bet on Seto's ability to bed Shizuka and destroy her reputation. But what happens when Seto begins to fall for her in the process? [SxS]
1. Chapter 1

Cruel Intentions (YuGiOh style) 

Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to YuGiOh or Cruel Intentions. If for some strange reason, you can't understand this and you need me to exemplify, then email me.

Email: 

For those of you who have seen the movie, here is a listing of the characters.

Seto: Sabastian

Shizuka: Annete Hargrove

Isis: Katherine

Anzu: Cecille Caldwell

Yugi: Ronald

Bakura: Katsuya's friend

Hondu: the guy who dumped Katherine for Cecille.

Mai: Mrs. Caldwell

Katsuya: Annete's gay friend

A/N:I have NOTHING against Seto Kaiba. I absolutely love him but I picked the characters by personality type and Seto is most like Sebastian so I apologize if I make him seem evil in this story.

Chapter 1

Seto sat at his collosal executive chair, staring at the maid's ass. She was bent over, cleaning the floor. Seto walked up to the young girl and began to lick her face with his wet, slimy tongue. ignoring the way that she shrunk away from his touch. Oh yes, Seto thought deviously, she was definatly a virgin. He could tell by the way she was squirming uncomfortably. Seto slowly began to remove her clothes as he dug his nails into her flesh. She moaned in pain, but Seto continued his agressive assault. If the little whore wanted to keep her job, she would let Seto do whatever he wanted with her.

Once Seto had her clothing in a pile on the floor, he unzipped his pants and entered her roughly. Seto began to pump her, ignoring the quiet sobs rocking the girl"s body. As an immense wave of excruciating pain ripped through her body, Seto came hard, shudders passing through him. Seto collapsed against her back moments before zipping his pants back up and casually walking out of the room, leaving the girl quietly sobbing on the floor,

Seto strolled down the long luxurious corrider of his New York mansion. With a satisfactory smirk he straightened his collar, smiling arrogantly at a beautiful blonde potential secretary that was exiting the employee's interview office. Fresh Meat. Nice, he thought. Seto entered his step sister's room. As usual, Isis was blowing some chauffer. Seto cleared his throat and waited for the guy to leave the room. Once he had gone, Seto turned his attention to Isis.

"It is good to see that you are engaging in plenty of extracurricular activities behind my back sis," he said glaring at her angrily. Isis walked up to Seto and began to run her fingers across his broad chest. "Aww! What's a matter baby? You arn't jealous are you?" Seto began to laugh in her face, eliciting an angry growl from Isis. "Me jeaolous? You must be joking. I could have you anytime that I want. We all know that you are like Domino's Pizza. Cheap, greasy, and you come in thirty minutes". Isis glared at her step brother and angrily turned and walked away.

"Just for that, you can go diddle the maid." "Already did that, " Seto replied. "Well, then I don't care if you get blue balls but you are not touching me." Seto walked up to Isis and began to excite himself by rubbing the tips of his fingers against the portion of the blouse covering her rosy nipples. "I mean it Seto, you get no-thing from me." Seto considered her words carefully before saying, "And just what is to keep me from taking what I want anyway?"

"Don't forget Seto. I hold the power and I will not hesitate to use it. I know things about you that would put George Bush to shame." Seto became pensive and backed away from Isis in apprehension. "You wouldn't dare," he challenged her. "Just try me brother dear," she spat back at him. Seto turned away from Isis. "Are you threatening me Isis," he asked her. "Of course not Seto. Merly, propositioning. You see, I am not one to just let things slide. I have an insatiable passion for vengeance. Do you remember Hondu," Isis asked bitterly.

"Oh yeah. That guy who dumped you over the fourth of July weekend," Seto replied. "Yeah well, he met a little twit named Anzu." "So what do you plan to do," Seto asked. "It appears that her mother is in town on business for the next twelve months and she wants her daughter to have the finest education that money can buy. You know what that means. She will be attending our school and I will finally have my chance for revenge," Isis finished with a proud smile spreading across her beautiful, sinister face

. "So, how do I come into all of this," Seto asked, suspicioun crawling across his hansome features. ". I plan to turn her into the premiere tramp of the New York area and I will need you're help doing that. Now what did you come here for Seto? You never enter my room without a motive or an erection, and considering the fact that I have already taken care of the latter, I am guessing that it is the first." "My, arn't we perseptive sis. I did come here for a reason. I need a challenge and I am tired of bedding these LA knockoffs. It is too easy. So, I have since settled my sights on a slightly more challenging conquest. Behold my next victim," Seto said, clicking on the television.

The television showed a timid, red headed girl. She was appealing to a court room about a new law that had been passed in the middle east. The law stated that girls there must marry and bear their husbands children by the time that they were 13. "A femenist," Isis said flashing Seto one of her crooked half smiles. " It's positively brilliant Seto. Destroy her with her own morals. Take her individuality and show her what it is like to be controlled by a man. I couldn't have come up with a batter plan myself. There is just one problem with it. She lives in Japan," Isis smiled smugly, thinking that she had made a fool of her brilliant step brother. However, Seto was not one to back down. "She happens to currently be staying at my aunts house. She's on official business. It turns out she is transferring to our school so that she can take a required course needed to infiltrate in Asia's court. She is trying to work on changing the new law from the inside out. Not that I care of course," Seto finished.

"Please Seto. She is so out of you're league. Even a person with you're skillfull tactics is in over their head," Isis challenged smugly. "Care to make a wager on that sis," Seto replied, clearly taking the bait. "What do you have in mind?" "If I win, you know that hot little car of your's? It's mine." "And if I win," Seto asked, becoming hard by Isis' closeness. "Then I will give you the one thing that you have been obsessing about since our parents got married," Isis replied, pushing her body against Seto's mid section. "Meaning, he asked her. "Okay, in lament terms, I will fuck you're brains out" "Forget it," he said. "That is a 1965 Jaguar Roadstar. Besides, what makes you think that I want you to 'fuck my brains out'," Seto asked her. "Because, I am the one person that you can't have and it kills you." At Seto's uncertain look Isis continued. "I will let you put it anywhere." Seto began to grin. "You got yourself a deal baby." Seto and Isis shook hands approvingly to seal the deal.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Cruel Intentions (YuGiOh Style)  
Chapter: 2 

Author: Serenity Wintirs

Warning: This story deals with issues that some people may find disturbing and distasteful, such as incest, rape, homosexuality and other hard-core sexual situations. You have been warned so don't bitch to me if you are offended by this story. Now, i am not saying that I agree with any of these things, but a good writer must explore all avenues available to them and the movie that I am doing a parody of deals with most of these things so it would babyish of me to leave them out.

Disclaimer: I don't own Cruel Intentions or Yugioh and I sure as the hell don't get paid to write about them and put up with people's crappy reviews telling me how much my stories suck. By the way, flames will be used in an eloborate satanic revenge ritual. Thank your time would- be flamers.

Author's Note: I would like to thank a few people first. i know that it has taken me forever to update this story, and that is because I was planning on discontinuing this story due to extreme writer's block. However, I few days ago, i recieved a very motivational review persuading me otherwise. Yes, that would be you Aphrodite 138. A huge thanks to your somewhat aggressive and threatful tactics for getting authors to write. It took me a little while to digest wha you said, but once I did, I realized that any story that i would actually be threatened over must be either really good or really bad, and since I have incredible self-esteem, i chose to go for the first. I would also like to thank the rest of my reveiwers;

Nightmare  
Thunderjam  
MistressMoonDemon  
Tyronica  
Mystic of Nile  
Sakura  
Pre-used soul  
letterstorageplace  
XxxInukuraXxX

And now that my favorite part of writing fanfic is over, on woth the story...

Chapter 2

Seto stood in his aunt's enormous riding grounds, silintly watching Shizuka dismount his favorite horse. She was definatly beautiful, he decided as the wind blew her long red hair bach behind her when she removed her riding cap. He slowly approached her, unnoticed. He cleared his throat and began to speak when he reached her. " So... will you be staying here long," he said catching her off gaurd. Shizuka swung around fast, and as she did, her fist caught him square on the nose. "Oh my god! I am so sorry," she said frightened. "i didn't know that anyone else was back here." She notices that his nose is squirting blood from her blow. "Here, let me help you. I really didn't mean to hit you so hard, I acted solely on instinct."

Seto glared at her angrily as much as he could while holding his head back, profusely trying to stop the blood flow. "It is instinct for you to go around hitting people for no reason." Shizuka got angry for a second and she was about to ask him what kind of guy sneaks up on a helpless female anyway, but she decided against it since she figured that he wouldn't believe that she was so helpless after that anyway. Shizuka, not one to be easily intimidated by a man, lowered her head in guilt when she realized that he was still bleeding profusely. "Look, why don't you follow me into the house and i will help you stop the bleeding" Seto carefully considered her words, still shaken from the last time that he had tried to get close to her. After a couple of moments, and a very lovely assuring smile from shizuka, he finally decided that it was safe to follow her.

Once inside of the house, Seto spent the next twenty minutes in Shizuka's expert care. He was fine but he figured that she had given him the perfect chance to get even closer to her, and it didn't hurt that she made it so easy for him to play upon her sympathy either. Seto briefly considered holding her down and showing her first hand how overrated tenderness was anyway. No, he thought. i need her to trust me if I am going to win this bet. Forcing my attentions on her will not make her trust me, he finally decided after much deliberation. Seto reveled in the knowledge that he would be a legend after he was done with her.

"You know", he finally said. "You are a very sweet person. I have been waiting a long time to meet someone like you." Seto waited for her to look at him with that female adoration that he was used to... but it never came. Instead, Shizuka rolled her eyes and turned away. "Oh please. You actually expect me to fall for that. I have heard alot sweeter things than that and from men cuter than you could ever hope to be." Seto's eyes grew three sizes and for the first time in his fast-paced life, he was utterly speechless. "It wasn't a line. I was just... I was just hoping that maybe we could have dinner or something." Shizuka gave him a look to let him know that she wasn't buying it for a second.

"Why don't you go have dinner with oneof your hoochies because I am not interested. I am fully aware of your reputation Mr. Kaiba. I have been warned about you." Seto stared at her in shock, not fully knowing what to say. "What about my reputation? How would you know anything about me, you are not even from here." Sizuka took a moment to answer his question. "Let's just say I have a friend from here and they told me how you promise girls the world to get them in bed with you. I am sorry, but you are everything in a man that i hate and I refuse to compromise my beliefs just to become another one of your bimbos." Seto sat there and watched her walk to her room without even saying goodbye. This is going to be harder than I expected, he thought.

Next Chapter: Isis puts her plan into action. Stay tuned kids....


End file.
